Investigations continue on the Molecular Biology of Rat Liver Mitochondria, particularly with respect to DNA replication in the isolated rat liver system. The function of the free 8S fragments are being studied as well as the number and nature of the mitochondrial DNA polymerases. We are also looking at the various forms of DNA in the isolated mitochondrial system which may be intermediates in DNA replication.